icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Syvret
| birth_place = Millgrove, ON, CAN | draft = 81st overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 2005 }} Danny Syvret (born June 13, 1985) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman who plays for the St. Louis Blues of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Syvret grew up in Millgrove, Ontario playing much of his minor hockey with the Flamborough Sabres, and the Halton Hurricanes of the OMHA South Central AAA League. Aftrer his rookie season with the Cambridge Winterhawks Jr. B, Syvret was selected in the 5th round (85th overall) in the 2001 OHL Draft, by the London Knights. In the 2001-02 season Syvret was returned to the Cambridge Winterhawks Jr.B. team of the OHA Midwestern Ontario League. Syvret spent his junior career with the London Knights of the OHL, eventually being named team captain. In his final year of junior hockey, he was Captain of a powerhouse team that broke numerous junior hockey records and won the 2005 Memorial Cup, and is considered one of the most dominant junior teams in history. Syvret was the recipient of the OHL and CHL Defenceman Of The Year in 2005. Danny also made another mark on history when he was part of the Canadian World Junior team that won it all back in 2005, tallying the game winning goal. Syvret made his professional debut with the Hamilton Bulldogs of the AHL, but was called up to the NHL just seven games into the 2005–06 NHL season because of injuries to Oilers defencemen Cory Cross, Marc-André Bergeron and Igor Ulanov. On February 26, 2007, Syvret was recalled by the Oilers after spending the majority of the season with the Grand Rapids Griffins. Syvret finished the 2006–07 season with the Oilers. On June 6, 2008, he was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers in exchange for Ryan Potulny. He was sent to the Philadelphia Phantoms in the American Hockey League but was recalled by the Flyers on March 26, 2009.Flyers Recall Syrvet Under Emergency Conditions Yahoo Sports, March 26, 2009 Syvret scored his first NHL goal at the 2010 NHL Winter Classic when the Boston Bruins defeated the Philadelphia Flyers 2-1 in overtime at Fenway Park. Syvret signed with the Anaheim Ducks to a one-year deal on July 21, 2010, valued at $600,000 at the NHL level. Four months later on November 21, 2010, Syvret was traded back to the Flyers in a minor four player deal that saw Syvret and Rob Bordson sent to Philadelphia and David Laliberte and Patrick Maroon sent to Anaheim. Bordson and Syvret were immediately sent down to the Adirondack Phantoms of the AHL.FLYERS, DUCKS COMPLETE FOUR-PLAYER TRADE TSN, November 21, 2010 On August 7, 2011 he signed a two-way contract with the St. Louis Blues. International play Canada }} Danny won a bronze medal at the Under-17 Championship alongside London Knight teammates Corey Perry and Dylan Hunter. He helped lead Canada to a gold medal in the 2005 IIHF World Juniors, notching the game winning goal. Danny was a member of the 2006 Canadian National team that captured a silver medal at the Spengler Cup. He is also a member of the 2007 team who captured gold. Family Danny's younger brother, Corey Syvret, was drafted by the Florida Panthers and currently plays for the Guelph Storm. Awards *2002–03 - OHL - First All-Rookie Team *2002–03 - OHL - London Knights Rookie of the Year *2002–03 - OHL - London Knights Scholastic Player of the Year *2004–05 - OHL - Western Conference All-Star Team *2004–05 - OHL - First All-Star Team *2004–05 - OHL - Max Kaminsky Trophy (Defenceman Of The Year) *2004–05 - CHL - Dewalt Top Defenceman Award (Defenceman of the Year) *2004–05 - CHL - Memorial Cup - All-Star Team Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * * * * * Category:Born in 1985 Category:Adirondack Phantoms players Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:London Knights alumni Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Philadelphia Phantoms players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Syracuse Crunch players